The Institute of Medicine will convene an ad hoc committee to examine the evidence on preventive factors and/or interventions associated with decreasing the risk of developing Alzheimer?s-Type Dementia, amnestic mild cognitive impairment, and age-related cognitive impairment (i.e., primary prevention) and make recommendations to inform public health strategies and messaging and recommendations for future research. The committee?s work will be based on a systematic review commissioned by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) and will take place in two phases: in the first phase the committee will provide input into the design of the AHRQ systematic review, and in the second phase the committee will use the review to make its recommendations.